The Victory
by RokuSage
Summary: The Fire Nation drill hasn't failed at toppling the great wall of Ba Sing Se. What will happen if it does? Who failed at stopping it? Oneshot.


**Book 2 Earth - Chapter 13½ - The Drill (Warped)**

_This is a warped version of the episode 'The Drill'. Note that I start the story near the end of the actual episode._

* * *

Azula picked Aang up and pinned him to the wall of Ba Sing Se. She grasp his should with her left hand, and with the other, produced a blue flame. Just as she was preparing to strike, Aang regained most of his consciousness.

His vision was blurred, but as it cleared, he could see, and feel the heat of the flame. He arched his fingers, and tried to grasp the wall, and preformed an Earthbending technique. Earth gathered and eclipsed his arm entirely. With his enhanced arm, he blocked Azula strike,and exerted her away, causing her to slide on the drill's metal surface. He then stepped away from the wall, which seemed much shorter now that he was on a monstrous machine.

Azula stopped herself a few meters away from her foe, and they both took stances. She charged, propelling herself with blue fire coming from her extended arms.

Aang was about to react when a ton of the water-rock mixture substance burst out from behind him, between the wedge of the wall and the drill. He lost all his balance, as did Azula, who couldn't slow her speed. Slipping on the sludge, she crashed right into Aang.

Both benders smashed into the wall and Aang fell on his back, Azula on her stomach. Sliding different ways, they began to slip down the slid of the huge drill, awaiting the fate of crashing into the earth.

Azula acted quickly. She tried grasping the wall with her hands, and with her feet, pushing on the drill, until she came to a screeching halt, halfway down the side of it. Azula looked side to side, but she feared if she moved she would fall. But she endured. She wasn't weak.

Aang was in a different predicament. He was down head first, on his back. He tried clutching the drill, but he failed, and the rock on his right arm crumbled.

Momo came to Aang's rescue. He flew ahead of Aang, and tried pulling him up. In doing so, Momo was able to get some of Aang's balance back. With the time given to him, Aang thought quickly using his airbending to propel himself along side of the drill, and hopped onto of it.

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you one." Aang said.

Aang smiled at his partner, and decided he needed to finish the job at hand. He ran to the crevice he had made that was shaped like an 'X'.

"Now all I need is a" -

Aang was cut off by a huge, circular boulder that landed with a crash next to him.

"Actually, that is what I need for once!"

Aang used his Earthbending to shape the chunk of rock into a wedge. He place the thin pyramid into the crevice and thought how he could deliver the blow. He started to run at the wall of Ba Sing Se. With a turn of his body, and a little Airbending, he hopped onto his 'airscooter' and climbed the wall.

* * *

"Uh!"

Ty Lee struggled to get out of the sludge that Katara held her in. She could not see the Waterbender, but she heard her talking to another. With no warning, Ty Lee was pushed back even further and she felt helpless.

"Give me your hand."

Ty Lee looked up. She saw her partner, Mai, reaching out through the same latched hole they used to get into the pipe line.

Ty Lee reached up, and grasped Mai's hand. It took both their strengths to lift her out of the brown water, and onto sturdy ground.

"The Avatar's group is trying to take down the drill." Mai said dryly, "The pressure being built up by the clogged slurry is going to make it explode."

"What are we going to do?" Ty Lee asked, desperately.

"We have to stop the brats from messing up the slurry."

They started to run for an opening in the drill. They went down a narrow hall, filled with pipes and engines. They unlatched the opening and climbed out of it. When they got down, they ran towards the end of the drill.

Mai, with a smirk, hurled four daggers at Katara, while Ty Lee jumped over Toph.

Katara blocked the attack by lifting and hardening the water in between her and Mai. When the daggers hit, she let it down.

Ty Lee jumped right beside Toph, and readied herself to block the bender's chi. But, Toph could now 'see' her.

Toph shoved one of Ty Lee's jabbing fists out of the way, and stomped the earth, Earthbending, throwing Ty Lee dozens of feet away.

"Don't let them distract you," Sokka shouted, "the sludge is coming down again!" No sooner than Sokka had said this, he'd thrown his boomerang at Mai.

Katara looked at the slurry, and tried to stop it, but no later Mai, who had dodged the boomerang twice, attacked again. Mai ran at Katara, and pulled out a knife, and attempted to slash her.

Katara ducked, and continually stepped back making a fair amount of distance between her and Mai. When the large ripples of the mud smacked against her ankles she used it to her advantage, and created a waterfall, toppling Mai.

"He's right, we need to get these drones away from us!" Toph yelled, trying to trap Ty Lee in the slurry.

Toph had almost gotten Ty Lee under the mixture, when Ty Lee unexpectedly arched her back and used her flexibility to slither out of the trap. Ty Lee then kart-wheeled towards her.

"This time, you'll stay down!" Toph spat, she then stamped sturdily, bending her knees. She punched the ground. When Ty Lee finished soaring through the air and landed, even as lightly as she does, she sank into the ground up to her shoulders. In all one big smooth motion.

Toph smiled, and focused on the mud waterfall. But Ty Lee again started to wiggle out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sokka cried.

Sokka held Ty Lee down by her shoulders, and began thinking of what to do next.

* * *

Aang got decent distance between himself and the rock wedge. He turned around, and charged at the drill with his Airbending. Running with all his might, he took notice only of his target, not of Azula, who had climbed back onto the drill.

Azula had to act quickly. She saw what the Avatar was going for, and had a vague idea of what he was up to, but with no hesitation, she unleashed a blue flame from her finger tips, aiming for her target.

* * *

Mai whipped two daggers at Katara, and pinned her feet to the ground. The then lashed another dozen.

Unable to pivot, or dodge the attack, Katara used her water-whip to swipe the needles away. Thinking quickly, Katara raveled her whip around Mai's ankle and pulled. Mai fell right on her back, causing the wind to be knocked-out of her.

Katara squatted down and remove the daggers from her moccasins.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked.

"She didn't get my feet, just my shoes! So I'm not bleeding!"

"Not for long!" Mai cried, she ripped a double pointed dagger, through the air, at Katara.

The Waterbender couldn't move fast enough, and the dagger skimmed her upper arm. Katara fell on one knee, clutching her wound.

Luckily, Toph came to her rescue by throwing Mai up in the air with an Earthbending move, and after Mai fell, Toph hardened the mud around her, trapping her.

* * *

Aang was just about to strike the rock when blue fire caught his eye. But he couldn't hesitate, both arms above his head, he jumped off the wall and aimed for the wedge. The rock shattered into thousands of pieces, from a jolt of blue fire, and Aang crashed head on into the drill.

Azula smirked. The Avatar was unconscious, and in her clutches. The drill had made it's way through the great wall of Ba Sing Se, and victory was at hand.

* * *

_There could be more, but this was something I dug up from my closet, literally! I wonder how the rest of the season would have gone if things went my way..._


End file.
